The Demon's Kiss
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: A gothic runaway hears a rumor of a sighting of one of the Sons of Sparda at an abandoned manor. When she goes to investigate; this act will change her life forever. OCxVergil and OCxDante
1. Chapter 1

_**The Demon's Kiss**_

_**Chapter 1: The 'Goth' of the City and an Abandoned Mansion of Devils**_

The City near the towns of Concada, Trinidia, and Fronda was busy as always. Towering steel buildings rose from the ground as the people below walked about on the streets. As with normal people, they would hang around with friends and deal with pressures of growing up. Down one of these streets was a 'gothic'-based woman at the age of twenty. Dressed in black leather pants and a low cut tank-top sleeveless shirt with a black jacket of the same material. Platform-based shoes were strapped to her feet. She had black hair with streaks of dark red through it like it was colored in.

Her black lipstick was as black as darkness itself, even her fingernail polish, and her purple eye shadow was dark in a normal shade of purple. With ember colored eyes, they shined into the sunlight as she walked down the sidewalk, alone. Her belt buckle was a steel-made skull and crossbones on the dark black strap. She wore a steel made claw-designed ring that covered up and down her middle finger of her left hand with designs of a winged skull. Her right hand had the same thing, but on her index finger and a skull ring on her third finger.

Chains in two sets of three were attached to her belt. A chain, a skull-based necklace, and a black strap choker were around her neck. Her name was Lilith. She was a pure loner in the ways of the Gothic community and a runaway. She has no home, no one to trust, but does get by, doing odd jobs that were available. She doesn't pay attention to what other people think of her, just listening to her dark and tempting mind. It seems she's angry with the world, but never does show it.

'Stupid people...Idiots..." she thought with venom. She heads to her apartment in the southwest area of town, returning back with a few pieces of pizza and a bottle of Coke Cola. She uses her key and enters the darken room. With a saddened sigh, she slumps to the sofa, taking a bite of a piece of pizza. Lilith's life wasn't no fairy tale; ever since her mother died in a fatal shooting at a Quik Trip at the age of sixteen. She blamed the world and shunned her existence, but still she remained. Her reason for staying in this world? Its to find some man like her to feel complete. Lilith hardly doubts there is.

Her lunch was over and she then heads out to the harsh world outside. She walks down a flight of stairs til she hears a homeless man talking to a few people about something. "I saw one of the twin sons of the legendary demon, Sparda near a abandoned mansion...I did!" the homeless man said. Some of the people thought the man was crazy, some thought he was imagining it.

"Idiots! If you go there, you'll see him," the homeless man said. "Yeah sure...Go get some help, old timer," someone yelled in the distance. 'A demon? they exist?' wondered Lilith. This claim peeked her interest. She approaches the homeless man and asked, "What about a demon?"

"If I told you about one of the sons of Sparda, you'd be like everyone else thinking I'm crazy," the homeless man said to Lilith. "Sparda? Who's that?" asked Lilith.

"You don't know the story of Sparda? How unfortunate...They said a long time ago, we were attacked by demons from the demon world, lead by their emperor. One of his finest demon warriors, Sparda himself, had a change of heart and attacked his own kind to save our lives. A noble task indeed, but it costed him his demon powers, thus making him human. Sparda met and married a human woman and they had twins...I saw one of the sons of Sparda, but didn't know which one. He appeared to be wearing blue..." said the homeless man.

Lilith was truely interested. After listening to the man's story, she heads towards the location of the abandoned manor herself and begin the investigation of the man's claims. It was boarded up from the windows and near the door. She looks around from the evening sky, til she caught sight of a creature flying towards the door. Immediately, Lilith hid behind a wall, watching the winged creature land in front of the door. Its body was in pure blue with white stripes on the wrist areas and the left side of its body to its neck; including its torso in some areas.

Its head had a type of silver crown-like hair that rose up and a black with gray striped face with ice blue eyes. It had a wing-like structure on its right arm, holding a sword in it like its own portable sheath attached to its arm. Last; its lower torso was dark gray in the color of the stripes and blue and had clawed feet, even clawed black hands. The creature looks around; then opened the door and went inside.

'Was that...A demon? Cool...' thought Lilith. She waited a few seconds for the coast to be clear; then went to the door and went inside after it. As she entered, Lilith got an inside veiw of the creature's dwelling. Many demonic designs were drawn on the walls with a type of dark red paint, but on closer inspection; it was actually blood...Human blood. She was alittle creeped out. Many demonic relics were situated on a type of altar and amulets and medallions of demonic origin hung from the ceiling on a set of beaded strings.

'Gesh...Some interior decoration...Must be a satanic cult, or something..' thought Lilith. She investigates further into the abandoned masion. She enters a room that actted like a bedroom, decorated more with more blood markings and demonic artifacts. As she faced towards the make shift bead, she noticed a bead-made curtain blocking view of something. She moves towards it and moves it aside carefully, revealing a stand that can fold something long like an antique, display, or to hide an item, like in this case by its length apart: A kantana, a type of Japanese made short ranged sword.

"Wait a minute...There was something here...Like a sword. Where is it?" wondered Lilith. Unknown to the girl, the demon creature was slowly making its way to her quietly. It must've knew she somehow got inside by following it. With stealth, it made its way behind Lilith as she pondered what was on the stand.

"Whatever it was...It must've gotten stolen, or something," Lilith assumed as she shrugged. The creature leaned towards her neck and began to breathe heavily on her shoulder, giving a purr-like growl loud enough for her to hear. Lilith tensed up instantly and begins to panic. The creature then moves behind her, still breathing heavily on the back of her neck covered by her long hair and giving purr-like growls. She then slowly begins to turn around and as soon as she looked behind her, she came face to face with the demon that resided in the abandoned manor.

"What is your purpose here? Why can't you humans leave me in peace?" it questioned, speaking full English like a human. It was angry that Lilith was trespassing in its domain. She immediately screams and flees to the left, trying to escape the demon, but it was quicker than that as it followed her out of the room. Lilith runs as fast as she could in her platform shoes and tried to outrun the demon as best as she could. In another marking and relic decorated room; she realized that the demon must've lost track of her and got lost. Taking no chances, she had to hide.

'Gezz...That thing can talk? I have to get out of here...I think I know too much about here now and became its target.' thought Lilith. She peeks out to check the scenery situation and the demon was no where in sight, or is it? 'Where'd it go? Is it here?...Hmmm..' she thought. Waiting a few more minutes, she took her chance and made her way to the door. She quickly gets halfway, til the demon rushes in and pushes her to the ground. Lilith turns around and crawls away from the creature. It growled as she tried to flee from it.

"What do you filthy humans want? Why can't you just leave me alone?...Why?" it questioned her. Lilith backs away into a pillar with a statue on it, rocking it off the top and nailing the top of her head, knocking her out instantly. The statue was made out of metal, so it didn't shatter. The creature stared; then did something against its own personality. It goes to her to check to see if she's alive. Lilith is still alive from the statue falling on her head. Feeling some remorse, but not really; it picked her up and took her back into its room where it first spotted her. Did it had a reason, or did it want to kill her later? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Into the Den of a Demon**_

Lilith groaned in agony as she began to wake up. Realizing she was laying down, Lilith opened her eyes and scanned her environment. She immediately recognized her surrounding almost immediately: She was back in the room where she first saw the demon, laying in the makeshift bed.

'I thought it wanted to kill me...Why didn't?' wondered Lilith. She then hears footsteps coming near the entrance into the room. The demon returns, carrying take out in its hands. How was it able to buy take out food? Did it have money and work odd jobs, too? It sets the food down on a stand, and in a crackle of purple electric arcs, the creature was human. The appearance was almost similar, but the creature was revealed as a spiked silver haired man carrying a kantana in his right hand, where the wing-like structure was as a sheath.

His jacket was the same color as the creature's, but inside was golden yellow. His outfit underneath was dark navy blue, even the sleeveless shirt-based vest. He wore dark tan colored fingerless gloves on his hands and a darker shade of the same color of boots on his feet, fastened with a buckle. A lighter golden tan colored ribbon was attached, or tied on the hilt of the kantana. He had an angry, yet emotionless look on his face and that was all that was shown.

'What the...That thing is human, too? How?' wondered Lilith. The man grabs the food again and turned to her to give her one of them. "Here...Your lucky I haven't decided to kill you, yet," he said to Lilith, "You was out for a long while...But that's what happens..."

"How...How long was I out?" asked Lilith as she stammered with words. "You was out for a day...When I get knocked out...I'm sometimes out for a week..." he answered. Lilith opens the container with a sandwich and began to eat. After she swallowed, she then asked a question.

"A day?...What are you?" she asked. "A hybrid...Of man and demon," the man answered.

"A half-breed...A homeless man said something about seeing one of 'the sons of Sparda' here...Have you seen him?" said Lilith. "That urchin...He must've spotted me here...You mean me?" the silver haired man questioned. Lilith was stunned, is this man one of the sons of Sparda?

"Your one of the sons of Sparda?" asked Lilith. "So...Your one of the few that never heard of the stories of my father betraying his own brothers in arms to save your kind. Of course I am...His blood flows through my veins," he answered.

"That homeless man told me...I now know," said Lilith. She takes another bite of her food, then swallowed it to ask another question, "You seem angry and emotionless...Do you hate the world like me?" This struck a cord of similarities with the silver haired man.

"You hate the world? Hmm...We must have some things in common. I despise humans like a curse, even my human half; just like cancer. I only follow the path of demons...Unlike that insignificant brother of mine who chose to follow the path of humans. I will prove it to him that the path of devils is stronger than the path of mortals," he said. Lilith understood his envy of the world, plus the irony hate for humans, even though he was half human himself.

"If you hate humans...Why did you spare me? Hm?" questioned Lilith. "That is a good question. It seems there's a cause of our envy for this world...Young one, what is your name?" he asked her.

"Lilith...Its kinda like a demonic name, but I'm human and at this point suits me," she answered. "It is a demonic name...I've read about it in my readings..." he said with interest. Lilith noticed a necklace around his neck she didn't notice before. It was a chain that held onto a half piece of an amulet with a bright purple gem in the middle.

"Its half of the amulet that my father splitted in half into two pieces. One for me, one for my twin brother," he said to Lilith, noticing her curiosity of the amulet. She nodded. "Okay...You know my name, now I want to know yours...What's your name?" Lilith asked him.

"...Its Vergil...Vergil Sparda," answered Vergil. "Hmmm...Vergil...Now we're even," said Lilith. As they ate their meal, Lilith never knew that he, too would envy the world as well. Lilith's own reason is already known to her alone, but somehow Vergil's claim of his human half like a cancer to him and his path choice seemed almost clear, but what is the true reason. Her only chance to find out was to find his twin brother, but where? As the day turned to evening, Lilith searched around the city to find Vergil's brother.

'Man..If they're twin brothers...They should have some similarities...Hmmm..' she thought. As she turned to an alleyway, Lilith comes across a building that was half bigger than a warehouse with a red neon sign that read out 'Devil May Cry' with a design of a woman weilding two handguns near the letters. She was puzzled at first, but it could be a clue and it suited her self preference. She opens the door inside the so-called shop and saw many...'Demonic' artifacts. There were trophies of many demon descended creatures that were slayed. One read out 'Phantom', another 'Giga-Pede', and lastly 'Arachne'.

'Wow...This is my kind of shop...Huh?' she thought as she looked towards the main desk. A man wearing a red leather opened jacket that revealed he was not wearing a shirt underneath in a muscular build. He also wore brown leather pants and combat-made shoes that appeared unfastened. His feet were propped on the desk as a dirty magazine was on his face. Lilith shook her head in disbelief.

'Men...They're all the same. Huh?' Lilith noticed a necklace around the desk man's neck. She moves closer to examine the necklace, learning that the desk man had silver hair. She looked closer and realized the similairity: The man wore the same necklace as Vergil. As she lifted the necklace over, there was a name engraved into the back that read out 'Dante'. She was puzzled, but before she lifted back up, a barrel of a gun was pointing directly at her head. On the gun, there was an engraving that read out 'Ebony and Ivory'.

The man began to stir with a yawn; then removed the magazine off his face, revealing his lunar golden eyes. "Well, well, well...What do we have here? Got lost, missy? If you want, I can direct you personally to where you need to go..." he said as he got up from his seat, making advances to Lilith.

"I don't want any trouble...I was wondering..-" "Wondering what?...Its very rare for lost women to enter my shop while I nap...Same as always..Not very much business," he interrupted Lilith from her sentence, "I'm a demon hunter...I run this place...But you know what the irony of all this is?"

"What?" asked Lilith. She notices that the demon hunter owner had disappeared, but when she turned around; she sees a demonic creature in red. It had some traits to Vergil's demon form, but its head had down hair-based style and golden eyes. The stripes on the lower body was in red. "The irony is...I'm half demon myself," it said. Lilith knew what just happened: The owner was another demon\human hybrid. She panics and tries to flee, but the hybrid was quicker and lands in front of her to block her path.

"Where are you going? I want to play with you...If you want to...We could find a better place to go, if you know what I'm saying..Heh heh heh heh.." the hybrid cooed. He didn't want to be a threat, but something like a potential mate. Lilith didn't want any part of this, but she knew he wouldn't let her go til 'it' happened.

"Where do you want...To go?" she whimpered. The hybrid in a crackle of purple electric arcs reverts back to his human form with a smirk. "This way, my dear..." He said, guiding her to the back of the shop towards the restrooms. She has seen this before with some men, but in order to get out, she had to be good. Before they took a step forward, another silver haired man garbed in purple interferes by grabbing the man's shoulder and winging him away from Lilith.

"Damn it, Dante! You always get this way around female customers! Knock it off!" he yelled at him. The owner, named 'Dante' didn't put up a fight. The purple garbed man turns to Lilith, "Are you alright? My son gets this way alot when it comes to our female customers. I told them, 'If he's causing you trouble, I'll handle it.'..."

"Your son?..." Lilith asked. She then notices the exact same amulet around the man's neck as well. She's wondering if he was in relation to the two with the same amulet. "Hmmm..Curious about the amulet around my neck...Since you already met Vergil previously, and now Dante...I guess you should know who I am," he said to Lilith.

"Who are you?" asked Lilith. "I am the one that saved the humans against my own kind...A change of heart. With my powers back...I will show you the real me...The real demon that whose power rivals, or exceeds the demon emperor, Mundas..." he said to her. In a crackle of dark purple electric arcs, he morphs into a ram-horned demon with red gleaming eyes. It had a purplish-pink gem of sort in the middle of it's head where the center of the horns meet. It's scaled reptilian-like body was in mixture of dark purple and black, and had hooved feet. To add to its appearance, it had two sets of insect wings and one set of bat wings.

"I am Sparda..." said the demon. Lilith stood up to awe at the demon's form, but then asked, "Wait...You sensed this?"

"I'm empathic...I know why you came here...You finally found Vergil's twin brother. And 'he' is the owner of this agency," said Sparda. Lilith turned to Dante, now realizing he's Vergil's twin brother. "Me and Verg don't get along at all. He helps out here half the time, but the other half of the time he's all alone, roaming off to who knows where," said Dante, "Probably still on the 'Path of Devil' thing and mopping over our mother's death. It hurted dad more, he blamed himself for not being there with severity."

"Wait a minute...That homeless man was telling the truth about Sparda having a wife...I'm sorry.." said Lilith. "Verg blames himself for not protecting her, despite being a kid. Our mother was human, our father is a demon...We are hybrids that no one will understand. Vergil is on that path of demons is because he wants to get stronger..As always. He wants to redeem himself for his failure to protect mom. Its just that he doesn't want to lose anything else that's dear to him...Like us," answered Dante.

"My son, Vergil is the polar opposite of Dante. He's calm, cool, and collected; but when some situations don't go well, he becomes cold and heartless. Basically underneath the emotionless exterior, he's actually hurt from Eva's death," said Sparda.

"How did Eva die?" asked Lilith. Dante turned to her, "It happened that night...Under the full moon of night...It was raining. I remember it so clearly. It was during our eighth birthday after we got the halves of the amulet, demons came out of no where and wanted to kill us. Verg managed to learn how to weild the keepsake, Yamato, trying to protect us. She sacrificed her life to protect us. After it was over, I was the only one left. I thought Vergil was killed, but I guess I was wrong..."

"Yamato?" asked Lilith. "Its a kantana...I bet you saw it," said Sparda. Lilith remembered Vergil weilding a kantana in his right hand. She now knew it was called 'Yamato'. "I'm sorry for your wife's death...I never saw it..." said Lilith.

"Vergil doesn't show any emotions. He always keeps them to himself..." said Dante. Now with all the explanations complete, she now needs to head back to the abandoned manor, maybe to help, or end up killed by Vergil Sparda.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Double Trouble in the Demon's Den**_

Lilith returns to the manor, just as the evening sky turned to night under a full moon-lit sky. She stretches in a yawn and headed to the room. As she enters, Lilith sees Vergil sitting near the makeshift bed in a kneeling Japanese style meditative state, holding Yamato in his right hand. Fearing for her life, she kept the revelations she learned to herself. She prepares for bed without disturbing the meditating hybrid. She wears the same sleeveless shirt, but the rest of her clothing, except the bottom under garment, as a night shirt; despite the shirt being low cut. She heads to the bed and covers up, but Vergil reacts, breaking from his trance.

"Father isn't the only one empathic..His ability was passed on to us. Dante's hasn't awoken yet, but mine have. I know what you learned about me, but afraid to talk about it now, because you fear death," said Vergil. Lilith mentally panics, now she was going to get it. She finally speaks, "...Your not the only one that lost a mother..." Vergil pauses. He gets up and moves to her with interest.

"What happened?" Vergil asked. "If I told you..You won't care at all, just like what Dante said," said Lilith. "I insist...I want to know.." said Vergil. Lilith sighed and turned to the hybrid in blue, but when she did, she notices something different. Instead of the emotionless image, Vergil expressed a new emotion: Worry and Sadness.

"I was sixteen...My mom went to a nearby Quik Trip, but there was a fatal shooting and she ended up one of the casualties. The police strongly believed it was gang related. I lost everything, my childhood, my mother...My soul..Gone," said Lilith.

"What about your father?" asked Vergil. "I never met him...I don't think he's still alive," answered Lilith. She turns around to go to sleep, but before she went to sleep, Lilith felt someone hugging her from behind. She looks behind her and realized who was hugging her. Despite either Sparda, or Dante saying that Vergil was emotionless and cold, but somehow...He didn't appear that way now. Lilith was confused, is this the Vergil the other two back at the shop know, or is this a tormented Vergil that hid away his emotions in his emotionless exterior for many years?

Fifteen minutes pass after that hugging situation, Lilith was asleep, til she heard a purr-like growl heading towards her. Immediately, she wakes up to spot a demon formed Vergil, looking right at her. She feared the worst, maybe now he's going to go through with the previous plan: Kill her. "Are you really going to kill me? Right now?" asked Lilith. The demon moved closer, but she noticed that the sword wasn't in its wing-fashioned sheath. The demon then situated itself in front of her.

"Kill you?...No...But I sensed why Dante was attracted to you. Look what you have done to me...Our envy of this world, your beauty...Has hypnotized me. For so many years, I have never knew that the feeling of love would be like this," the demon said to her.

"Many years? When you was in your human form, you appeared either close to your twenties, even Dante did, too," said Lilith. "It appeared that way...But in reality, both me and Dante are actually five hundred years old. Our father is by far the oldest; being over two thousand years old. Our youthful appearance is deceptive, but we are older than we appear," answered the demon, who was still Vergil.

"Whoa...Now I get it...So many years.." awed Lilith. "We actually share somethings in common: Our hate for the world, the loses of loved ones, the feeling of being different to others..An outcast...I have endured this for five hundred years...Til now," said Vergil. Lilith had a bad feeling that he was going to pull the same thing Dante did back at Devil May Cry, but somehow, this felt different to her. The demon slowly advances to her, trying not to scare her off as a potential mate to some other demons. Lilith begins to become afraid as he drew closer and tries to run, but the demon held her in his arms.

"Please...Don't leave. I need your help...Take this pain away from me..Please...I can't take it anymore! My brother was right this whole time...I am just a devil," the demon begged. Lilith was still scared, but after hearing this, her fear soon faded away like a mist. This whole time, she never knew the true pain this hybrid went through after that night, many years ago.

"Both of our mothers died by another's hand...Yours was by a group of demons, while mine was by human gunmen...This world has been cruel and unchanging for me as long as four years..." said Lilith. "We are lost in the dark...But...We don't have to suffer anymore now," the demon said. He lowers his head to her neck; beginning to nuzzle her. Lilith almost jumped at the feeling, but slowly embraced herself to the new sensation. She then lays back down on her side to provide enough room for the hybrid as he continued nuzzling the right side of her neck.

"Ughhhhh...Hey, what are you doing?" questioned Lilith. She was then being laid on her back and the demon instantly got on top. Her breathing became quickened as she imagined how this was going to play out. With her left black nail painted hand, she reaches up to his head. With a stroke of the left side of his face, he began to actually purr. "If this is really going to happen...It'd be better if you was human," said Lilith. She closes her eyes for a bit, like there was a surprise going on. Within a few minutes, she feels more nuzzling, but underneath her chin.

She quickly opens her eyes, seeing that Vergil has reverted to human form. After a few minutes pass, they were now facing each other in a deep trance. Slowly, Lilith pulled away his jacket, revealing the dark blue vest. She wondered if there was a way to remove the vest. Vergil lifted his head up, revealing a zipper on the top of his vest. Now Lilith knew how. She unzips the vest and removes it, realizing that Vergil was almost similiar in anatomy as Dante, but alittle thinner. The hybrid lowered her to the bed below and began to work on her. Lilith reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I know what you want...Don't be afraid to act," said Vergil as he closely loomed over her. Lilith was scared in her mind, this was all new to both sides. Even if it was new to them, somehow instinct played a major role in this. She holds onto his shoulders and embraces him, giving a seductive kiss to intensify the moments ahead. The eerily full, golden moon shined down on the abandoned manner in the dark, night sky. In his demon form, Dante flies to the area with a feeling that Lilith and Vergil were up to something.

Landing on the roof, Dante reverts back to human and walks around a bit, til he sensed something going on in the manor. He's recognized this feeling before: Peaking of hormones. 'Oh, no...They're not doing what I think they're doing..' thought Dante. He places his left ear on the stone roof to see if he can pick up any sounds in the room below. He does, but this hyped him up even more.

'Oooooohhh...That Vergil...He's so lucky...' thought Dante. He looks around to see if he can figure out what is going on. In a few minutes, he finds a hole and peeks into it, catching sight of the two, devoid of all clothing...Together. 'Oooohhhh!...Gee he he he he...' Dante chuckled to himself as he left the spot. Back inside, things were getting heated. Lilith was now on Vergil, grinding into him to arouse the hybrid further. It seems it was very effective. She sits up onto her knees with her back arched as the hybrid below ran his left hand down her face, to her naked form before him. Lilith lowers herself down on him once more, kissing him in a savouring, slow kiss.

In the main room of the manor, Dante sits on the ground, leaning onto the wall. He twirls one of his handguns with his finger and somehow waited. Waiting for something to happen. A smirk emerged on his face as he setted the gun back into its holster, tailored into the back of his leather jacket with the second holster.

'Heh heh heh ehe...Things are getting serious in there...I wonder if he knew I was up there, he might already know,' thought Dante as he chuckled in his mind. He was right, things were getting serious. After a few minutes of wooing one another, the time has finally arrived. In the darkened room, Lilith was on her back once again; allowing the hybrid to get on top. Knowing this was her first time at this, Vergil distracts her by giving quick nuzzles on her upper chest and neck. She fell into his spell as he prepared her for what is ahead.

Lilith gives a low moan with each nuzzle. With the preparations complete, the hybrid slips inside her. It caused alittle discomfort to Lilith, but she didn't care. Like opposites, pleasure and pain can meld in some aspects. Lilith's wrist was lightly held down as the slow thrusts continued. She holds onto his back with her left hand as the slow movements continued, causing small moans and light gasps to escape her mouth. Dante listened to the sounds emitting from the room for ten minutes, til the sound of their release was heard. The crows outside gave a caw as they flew by as silliquets across the moon in the dark, wicked night. Fifteen minutes pass and Lilith rests right next to Vergil; til he wakes up and tells Lilith what his extra senses have told him.

"Oh, no...Dante was here?" asked Lilith. "He's still here...He still wants to finish something he started with you...Will you let him?" answered Vergil. Lilith remembered the advances Vergil's twin brother made back at the shop. Maybe she can let him have his way with her. Before she said anything else, the door opens and a familiar demon walks in with its wings folded. It was Dante in his demon form.

"Brother...I knew you would come here. Your the same womanizing brother I know from so many years ago..." said Vergil. "Oh, Vergil...I know you miss me..." said Dante. He then turns to Lilith and approaches her with his lunar yellow demon eyes directly on her, smirking.

"Hello...What do we have here?...Well? How was it?" asked Dante. Lilith shook her head in disbelief as Dante stared right at her. "Just like at the shop..But your dad stopped you. Now..I guess you want to finish what you wanted to start," said Lilith. The red demon\human hybrid snuggled up to her and gave a purr.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, exactly what she said back at the shop. "Here...Its better that way since you and him..Ya know..Besides...You look really good in the dark," answered the red colored hybrid with a leer, lust filled smirk; licking his lips.

"What do you want me to do? Flash you?" asked Lilith. In a quickened speed, the red colored hybrid nodded with lust. Lilith couldn't believe this, but this is why he's here, so she had to be good. She unbound the blanket covering her upper torso and exposed herself to the demon in red. The red demon's eyes widened with surprise. Now this got the red demon's attention.

"Oooohh...Your good...My turn," he answered with a leer. He reverts to his human form and automatically removed his jacket. Lilith recovered a bit from the early fling with the demon hybrid in blue, now she's going to do it again with the hybrid's twin brother. After a few minutes pass by, the two were now on the same level.

"There we go...Don't be scared, little one...It won't be so bad," said Dante. Lilith tried to calm herself down. "Scared? How about you go first.." said the hybrid before her. She summoned her courage and made her move on Dante by climbing on him. Locked into a tense kiss, the demon hunter holds onto her with both hands, stroking her back. The two break for air and Dante turns the tables by getting on her. The two kiss again, but as they slowed down a bit to savour it, Lilith feels something stroking her lower lip, asking for entry. She has felt this before, but not with the demon hunter.

"You want in? I'll let you in.." panted Lilith as they broke for air. They kissed again. She then allowed her mouth to open enough for him to slip in. Dante took it. Even thought Vergil was asleep, he was listening to the whole thing with a smirk on his face. 'That Dante...Always the same...' he thought as he slumbered. As the two continued the fun, Lilith noticed something different.

"What's the matter?" cooed the demon hunter. "Have you been eating pizza? I can taste that.." said Lilith. "Mmmhmm...I love pizza...I eat pizza almost all the time. With my job being a demon hunter, I always burn it off," answered Dante. They continued from where they left off and delved into each other with lust. Lilith was too succumbed in ecstasy that she by instinct arched her head back as the demon hunter began to nuzzle at her neck to her chest.

"Oh, god...Oh, god...Ahhhh..." she moaned out. As a few minutes pass of intense wooing, she began to get sleepy. "Oooh..Getting sleepy? Its alright..You've been through enough tonight...Its time for your rest," said the demon hunter. She felt exhausted from the first fling and immediately laid her head onto the pillow to sleep. As she was drifting to sleep, she felt she was being prepped for entry like earlier. Lilith wasn't afraid of that anymore, her body got used to it on the first time it happened.

She allowed him to prepare her for the next part. After the preparations were complete, the devil hunter moved himself up to her and embraced in a savouring kiss. She letted him inside as the kiss intensified. Easily making his way in, the devil hunter continued the savouring kiss without breaking for air yet. Lilith drifted off to sleep as Dante continued on. Vergil turns around in his sleep and laid right next to the two. Lilith slept peacefully through the rest of the night, through the remainder of the action of love til morning light shines through the sky.


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

_**Chapter 4: Epilogue \ Awoken into a Familiar Place**_

The sun rose from the northwest area of the city with its radiant, fiery glow. Lilith slept in peace, til she realized that the bed didn't feel right. She begins to wake up from her slumber to see what was off. With her eyes now open, she realized she wasn't at the manor from last night. Instead, she was in a room that didn't look familiar. Lilith then hears a chatter outside the room. Still covered up with the cover, she made her way to the door. She opens it slightly to reveal where she really was at: She was in a room at the shop, Devil May Cry. Why is the main question she's trying to figure out.

'I'm at...Dante's shop?...' thought Lilith. She spots Dante talking with Vergil near the desk. Now knowing where the chattering was coming from, Lilith goes back to bed to rest up some more. It soon becomes noon as the sun shined brightly from the blue sky above. Lilith continued to slumber; that is until she heard footsteps coming towards the room. The door opens, revealing a human formed Sparda walking in.

"Child...Are you awake? Its time to wake up now," said Sparda. Lilith began to wake up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she groaned.

"Its past noon. I bet you haven't heard the news yet," answered Sparda. Lilith was confused. On cue, a blonde haired woman wearing a pure black strapless top, black leather pants, and even black heels. A strap-based choker was around her neck. A strap-based bracelet was on both wrists. "Here...The paper will explain it all, hun," she said to Lilith. She takes the paper and reads an article about the apartments that she dwelled in. It burned down, but the occupants were unharmed and safe.

"Oh, my god..." Lilith gasped. The apartments was her only shelter, and now its gone. She was alone. "Its...The only home I had left...I have lost everything in the inferno...I have nothing now.." Lilith said in sorrow.

"I wouldn't say that...I had foreseen this by a whim. In three precise hours before it happened, I sent Trish and Vergil there to gather your things..." said Sparda. He then turns to the blonde woman right next to him, "This is Trish. She may appear human, but she's a full blooded demon." Trish nods, "I come by here occasionally. I also work here as a demon hunter, despite the irony."

"Thank you...I can't believe at a time like this...The apartments had to burn down," said Lilith. "Stuff happens. That's the main thing of the world these days," said Trish. As soon as she was finished with her sentence, another woman walks in with a suitcase that belonged to Lilith. She had short cut black hair and was dressed in a cream white colored type of jacket\shirt with a strap buckle on the top of her chest near her neck and same colored shorts. Her heel-based long, light brown boots were securely tied onto her feet with red shoe-laces. A dagger in it's holister was also securely fastened, but around on her right thigh with buckles. Despite being indoors, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Here ya go...They made sure to grab everything," she said to Lilith, setting down the suitcase. "Thank you...You know we're indoors, right?" said Lilith.

"I get that alot...Your not the only one that asks that. I bet your curious why," the woman answered. "Actually...Yeah, but I don't want to be a nuisance. I really try not to," said Lilith in honesty.

"Ever heard of 'Heterochromia'?" asked Trish. "Yeah...Its a genetic thing that involves the eyes, right?" asked Lilith. "It is...I'll show you," the woman answered. She removes her sunglasses and reveals her eyes, showing two different eye colors: One blue, or hazel and the other red.

"Whoa...Now I get the reason for the sunglasses. Don't ya just hate it when people keep asking the same questions over and over?" said Lilith in a question. The woman began to chuckle, then gave her answer, "Yeah...But they'll just keep bugging you til you tell them. Its better to tell them than to ignore them." The sun was shining down from the blue, white clouded sky with its fiery, radiant glow. Now fully dressed, Lilith heads downstairs to the others. She heads near the desk til she spotted Dante sitting in the chair, eatting his favorite food: Pizza.

"Pizza? Pretty soon, your going to turn into pizza," joked Lilith. Dante chuckled, "Nice joke...Dad says the exact same thing every time I order pizza.." Sparda heads down to the group, too. Lilith tells them her story of her life as far as it got to this point.

"A runaway?...It must've been rough in this harsh world of today these day.." said Sparda. "I managed...With the aid of doing odd jobs," answered Lilith. Dante 'oooh'd' at this. "No..Not that! Gesh...Such dirty thoughts.." said Lilith.

"Awww...I thought for sure that was it..I tried," said Dante. Vergil immediately facepalmed himself. A day passes after the apartment fire incident, Lilith searched for another apartment complex to stay in while she was on limited stay at Devil May Cry. As she searches through the paper, the black haired woman, now known as 'Lady', heads to the area of the demon infestation that was assigned to her as part of her job from the boss, who happens to be Dante Sparda. Lilith continues her reading as Sparda was right next to her, reading from a book. Vergil watched the scene with a sad look on his face as Lilith read the paper. Dante noticed this and took his brother to the back of the shop.

"What's going on, Verg? Why the long face?" asked Dante. "You wouldn't understand, Dante...You know me all too well. I'm nothing but a demon..." sighed Vergil.

"Try me...What's going on?" Dante demanded. Vergil looked out of the room to Lilith, in sadness. This was a clue to the demon hunter and it took twelve seconds to figure it out. "Vergil...Now I can see it clearly...You don't want her to leave," said Dante. He soon gets a shock as he watches his older twin begin to cry. Dante has never seen Vergil cry before, not in public at this matter.

"In love, huh...I don't know. You two do have some things in common, but...Knowing you, your human half is like a cancer," said Dante. "Brother...Do you remember when father told us the story of how he met mom? Its playing out to me...As if this is a cure to what I am..." said Vergil. Dante understood clearly. His brother has been through alot alone, but ever since he met Lilith, it was like destiny brought them together.

"Vergil...You know she's not like you, me, or dad. She's human..." said Dante. "Does it matter? Our mother was human and father was a demon...That's why we're half. Don't you get it? For over five hundred years, I was trapped in the darkness, alone...Til two days ago...I finally found my light...Again..." Vergil broke down crying quietly. Dante went towards him and actually gave him a hug and also began to cry. Unknown to the two, the only witness to the conversation was their father. Sparda approaches the scene, causing the two to look up towards him.

"Dad?" asked Dante. "Dante...You need to leave right now. You are still young to understand these things, despite being the same age as your brother, but minutes younger. I will stay with Vergil...You have a business to run, remember?" said Sparda. Dante nodded and left. Sparda reverted to his true demon form and turned to Vergil.

"Father...What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" asked Vergil. "No...That's not why I'm here. At long last, you've found the light out of the darkness you enveloped yourself into for over five hundred years...Just as I did when I met her," answered Sparda. It was now night-time, the silver cresent moon up in the sky highlighted the dark sky and the grayish-black clouds. Vergil slept in Dante's room with his younger brother, til the door suddenly opens and a crying Lilith rushes in. Vergil wakes up first, catching her in his arms in surprise.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Vergil. Dante wakes up, but he was as confused as Vergil. Lilith settled down a bit; then said, "I saw it...In my dream. It was more a nightmare..A pack of demons...I saw what happened to your mother after Dante told me about it...I saw it.." She held onto Vergil for dear life. Vergil held her close, trying to comfort her as best as he could. The new day came as quick as it could, with the rising sun's red disc glowing in the newly lighting sky of dark bright blue, black, and orange. A group of demons that came from the demon tower, Temen-Ni-Gru, arrives to the shop. Sparda wasn't all pleased, but had a sense they would show up.

The demon steed: Geryon, the twin demon brothers: Agni and Rudra, the light beast: Beowulf, the succubi\vampire hybrid: Nevan, and the ice armored hellhound: Cerberus. A woman with red hair and garbed in dark brown and white, armed with two swords. She was an artificially made demon herself. Her name was 'Lucia'. Three men walk into the shop as well, demon hybrids in a different way unlike Dante and Vergil. The two swordsman were named 'Credo' and the second 'Nero'. The third was actually an alchemist, named 'Agnus'.

"Well, well...Look what the cat dragged in...How long has it been?" asked Dante. "Too long...Since during the years after you came to Fortuna and destroyed the Order of the Swords, we have nothing to do, now," said Nero.

"Need a job? You came to the right place..If you can manage," said Dante with a smirk. As the group continued to chatter, Lilith thought about last night's nightmare; that is until Geryon interrupts her. "I may not look like it...But my empathic capabilities have seen what your dream was about," said the demon steed, "And another thing...I can stop time at will, because in demon lore, I am the Time Steed."

"You can stop time? That's some ability..." awed Lilith. The demon brothers, Agni and Rudra were having a conversation that seemed to last for hours. The light beast, Beowulf, was very agitated. "Hey...Dante, can I borrow your shoe for a second?" asked Beowulf. Dante understood why and took his right shoe off, handing it to the demon with a scratched out scar on its right eye. Continuing their conversation, Agni and Rudra were like chatter boxes, til a shoe goes flying and nails Rudra.

"Hey! Shut up already! God..." roared Beowulf. "That was rude..Right Agni?" said Rudra. "That is right, Rudra...But there could be a reason for this," answered Agni.

"Don't make me come over there!" cried Dante, the two immediately silenced. Beowulf retrieves the shoe and returns it to Dante. The day continued on, and some of the group; Lucia, Trish, Nero, and Credo went to another call to exterminate an infestation of devils. Dante went with them in case of needing back up. Lilith continues to think of her nightmare, wondering if she'll leave, or not leave the shop. Vergil was also thinking the same thing, but in reality; he doesn't want her to leave. It seemed that day he spared her from his wrath has changed this demon\human hybrid for the better. The feeling of love was so strong, but he didn't know how to bring it out. Lilith felt the same thing, but this was new to her. She was confused and nervous.

After a few hours, the group returns back to the shop from an extermination task. Lilith questioned herself constantly to leave or not leave. If she did, how would Vergil feel? She laid her head down on the pillow and continued to ponder, til the door opens and Nero walks in.

"You okay?" he asked. "Yeah..I'm just...I'm just confused about what I should do," answered Lilith. Nero was told of this situation by Sparda and Dante, and decided to see what he can do. "You love him, don't ya? I don't understand why its so hard to profess your love these days," said Nero.

"I bet your in love, too..." said Lilith. "Hmmm...Telling them you love them is the hardest thing. If you truly love them, you'd tell them now so they won't think you don't at all...If you really love him..You'd tell him," said Nero. Downstairs, Sparda is with Vergil, finding the solution to his anxiety.

"Your love for her is so strong...Why haven't you told her, yet? What is troubling you, my son?" asked Sparda. "I'm just scared...This is all new. I don't know if I'll get it out to her," answered Vergil.

"Your afraid of rejection...I know you've been hiding from this feeling for so long. Its part of being human, and half human. Being half human doesn't mean it will kill your demon half. Look at your brother...He's just like you and excepted it as a part of him...Why are you choosing the path of demons? Is it because of what happened to Eva?" questioned Sparda.

"I failed to protect her...If I was you, I'd risk everything to protect her...I just want to be as strong as you..." answered Vergil. "As strong as me? Vergil...You still don't understand yet. It doesn't matter how much power you have, your heritage, or where you came from. All you need is a heart that will guide you to do what is right. I did what was right for the humans, because my heart was the one that guided me through. What is your heart telling you to do?" answered Sparda.

"Its trying to tell me...To do something about love..." answered Vergil. "About love? Its trying to tell you to do something for both you and her...Just as my heart did when I too professed my love to your mother. Don't be afraid, Vergil...Just listen to your heart," said Sparda. Vergil gave a nod and went to find Lilith. Lilith thanked Nero for the advice he gave to her and she went to go find Vergil. She walks down the flight of stairs and in mid path, the two were almost going to meet and stopped to face one another. Everyone stopped and turned their attention to the two, while Dante leaned forward on the desk, hoping it wouldn't end in disaster for Vergil.

The two came closer in the same path, almost close enough to hug each other, but this wasn't about a hug, it was about professing their love. Lilith went first, letting Vergil hear her out with her feeilings she never knew she had. He listened carefully without interupting. After she was done, Vergil went last. Following Sparda's advice about speaking from the heart, he spoke his feelings to her. After he was finished; the next part was acceptance. They stood still as if Geryon freezed time at its command. A minute passes and they finally moved to one another, finally embracing each other. She knew that it would kill Vergil if she left, even if the complex was nearby. Her decision was final: She was staying.

"I'm...Not going anywhere...I belong here, now..." said Lilith, shedding a few happy tears. Everyone awed, even the demons. They stood there in embrace for a few minutes, til they released each other with a smile on their face. For so long, Lilith believed there wouldn't be anyone like her, but it all changed when a homeless man mentioned something about seeing one of the sons of Sparda at the abandoned manor. It was also that day she first met Vergil, a seemingly emotionless demon\human hybrid that spared her for some reason. Misunderstood in many aspects, Lilith fully understood the pain this hybrid went through and his true reason of his path choice. This developed into a bond, now its much more than that.

Fate brought them together and it was for the better; even if others don't understand. Destiny acted like a matchmaker; fulfilling their long awaited request, hoping to escape the darkness of solitude they created. At long last, they finally found the light they have been searching for.


End file.
